Welcome to Rapture
__NOWYSIWYG__ The first real level of the game, Welcome to Rapture is a tutorial where the player receives their first weapon and Plasmid, and presents a variety of enemies such as: Splicers, Rapture's automated security (Security Cameras Security Bots, and Turrets), and of course Little Sisters and their Big Daddy protectors. "Welcome to Rapture" introduces the player's guide Atlas, and Rapture's creator Andrew Ryan. Evidence of the conflict which led to the downfall of ordered society is seen in the form of protest signs and abandoned luggage within the closed Bathysphere Station, and the ravaged Kashmir Restaurant. This area cannot be accessed once left. History This entry area was the gateway to a new life in Rapture. The Welcome Center (also known as the Welcome Pavilion) was originally designed to acclimate newcomers to the underwater utopia after their arrival from the surface. It consisted of orientation facilities, several eating establishments, and luxury leisure areas including the Kashmir Restaurant and Footlight Theater. A Gatherer's Garden at the Lounge introduced the "Power of Plasmids." The purpose of this locale was to impress upon new residents the wealth and splendor of Rapture. It is also where the main incident of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots took place, during celebrations organized at the Kashmir. ''BioShock'' Bathysphere Station The station where new people from the Surface arrived via the bathysphere coming from the Lighthouse, to become residents of Rapture. Here, Jack first is contacted by Atlas, and has a startling encounter with a Splicer Rose who kills Atlas' man Johnny. When bathysphere travel was closed off to most citizens, many came down to the station to protest. After Jack arrives, he can see protest signs scattered about. Lounge This lounge adjoins the Bathysphere Station. Here people could relax before or after their journey, or wait for other members of their party to arrive. It is where Jack fights his first Thuggish Splicer, and where Jack takes his first Plasmid (Electro Bolt), passing out in the process. He wakes up and gets a glimpse of a Little Sister and a Bouncer Big Daddy investigating him. Tunnel From the Lounge, a glass tunnel takes newly arrived citizens to other parts of Rapture. Just as Jack traverses the tunnel, the airplane tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 crashes into the tunnel, causing it to flood. Water pouring in through the breach immediately triggers the bulkhead door from the Lounge to seal. Fortunately, Jack can climb into the tail section and escape through the plane's rear exit. While the damaged tunnel's glass begins to crack under the water pressure, an adjoining section of tunnel collapses, and the structure begins to buckle. Jack escapes through the flooding tunnel to another door leading to the Atrium. Atrium Beyond the tunnel is a small public waiting room. Jack encounters a Thuggish Splicer who has taken up residence and another one who arrives shortly after. Past the waiting room is the Atrium, one of the tallest interiors you see in Rapture. A series of elevators once conveyed visitors to several establishments in the building complex, but on Jack's arrival, only one is in operation and remains passable. As Jack rides the elevator up, Atlas pleads with him to save his family in Neptune's Bounty. When Jack reaches the top, a Thuggish Splicer is seen talking over a baby carriage, in which lies a Pistol. Beyond her is the entrance to the Kashmir Restaurant. Kashmir Restaurant An intimate high class restaurant in the Welcome Center of Rapture, where customers were entertained with fine dining, singers, and dancing. It was also where many newcomers to the city were welcomed. Brenda, who owned the establishment, can be found arguing with Charlie as Jack arrives. Because of their addiction, Brenda apparently has locked herself in the kitchen to keep Charlie away from her ADAM. Jack has the choice to kill them or not. There is also a Cocktail Lounge located on the bottom floor of the Restaurant, where alcoholic drinks were served to the Kashmir's customers. Footlight Theater A mini-theater owned by Steve Barker, where plays were presented and other live entertainment performed. The theater was popular with working class citizens from Neptune's Bounty and other parts of Rapture. A Little Sister and a Bouncer Big Daddy are found here and it is where Jack learns what happens if someone tries to attack a Little Sister. Transit Hub Connecting via airlocks to Neptune's Bounty and the Medical Pavilion, this is where Jack is trapped by a security lockdown. He has no choice but to fight off Splicers and escape to the Medical Pavilion. Andrew Ryan communicates with Jack, warning him that he and his men will come after Jack for intruding into the city, accusing him of being an agent from the CIA or the KGB. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Welcome to Rapture/Map|Plain Map||true Welcome to Rapture/ADMap|Audio Diaries Welcome to Rapture/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries New Weaponry *Wrench - Floor, Bathysphere Station *Pistol - Baby carriage, Kashmir Restaurant entrance New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Electro Bolt - Gatherer's Garden, Lounge New Enemies *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Flamethrower Turret *Bouncer (seen only) *Little Sister (seen only) *Rose (seen only) *Brenda (choice only) *Charlie (choice only) Audio Diaries #Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone #Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall Walkthrough }} ''BioShock Infinite'' After using the Songbird to destroy the rest of Monument Tower and the Siphon, Elizabeth uses her fully-released powers to open a Tear and transport herself, Booker DeWitt and the bird-like creature now charging at them to Rapture, trapping him underwater behind the glass windows of the Lounge. The high-pressure of the ocean's depths finally end Songbird's life. Then Elizabeth guides Booker towards the Bathysphere Station where they take a ride to the Lighthouse, while briefly explaining that the place is "a doorway, one of many". Chronologically, the two appear to visit the place after Jack has transitioned through the area, as the tunnel leading away from the Welcome Center has been destroyed. The Gatherer's Garden Jack used appears to have been damaged at some point. Later, when departing Rapture in a Bathysphere, Elizabeth and Booker pass by a sign for the Kashmir Restaurant. Behind the Scenes *Interestingly, the player can use the "Ghost" console command to enter the room at the Footlight Theater with the Little Sister, and still be able to use weapons. The player can then move the corpse with the Wrench, but the Little Sister will still be harvesting ADAM from it. If the player attacks the Big Daddy or Little Sister, the Big Daddy will not fight back. Also, both seemingly disappear into thin air when leaving the room. *If the player glances outside when in the first few sections of the level, one can see debris from the plane crash sinking to the ocean floor, i.e. suitcases. *Props and areas such as the Transit Hub and parts from the Kashmir's lower floor have been reused during the introduction sequence of BioShock 2 as parts of the Adonis Luxury Resort (though these areas are not actually seen in the aforementioned level). This is explained by the fact that the initial prelude level was to be the Welcome Center during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, with Sofia Lamb guiding Subject Delta in order to recover her daughter Eleanor and finally betraying him. *Upon entering the atrium airlock, Jack will be trapped inside where he will have to face a Thuggish Splicer. Upon killing him, a second Splicer will enter the room. If the player does not attack this second Splicer and continues up the stairwell to the elevators, he will be faced with a third Splicer who is on fire. Killing the third Splicer and entering the small room at the foot of the elevators will trigger the door to close and lock. If the second Splicer is inside the small room with the player he will no longer be able to inflict any damage to Jack, although he will continue to swing. de:Willkommen in Rapture es:Bienvenido a Rapture fr:Bienvenue à Rapture it:Benvenuti a Rapture ru:Добро пожаловать в Восторг tr:Rapture'a Hoş Geldiniz Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:BioShock Locations